Twitchy Squirrel
Twitchy Squirrel is a character in the ''Hoodwinked'' franchise. He is one of Red's best friends and Wolf's best friend and sidekick. Biography and Personality Twitchy is hyperactive and never drinks coffee due to him getting out-of-control and very energetic when he drinks it. He is known for his high-pitched, chipmunk-like voice and fast talking. In Hoodwinked!, it was shown that Twitchy liked to take pictures of everything around him (also under Wolf's command). ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Twitchy is first seen in Wolf's version of the story leading up to the incident in which Wolf tricked Red into believing he's her grandmother, but in reality, Granny was all tied up in her closet. He flew in behind the startled Wolf and tells his boss that he got up early, got the gear, and watched Red (whom he and Wolf call "The Girl in the Red Hood"). When Wolf asks his squirrel friend if he knows where Red went, Twitchy says that she rode on her bike past many things. Wolf says that they got to find out who Red's working for. He asks Twitchy if he got the camera, and when Twitchy keeps talking too fast, Wolf asks if he ever drank coffee, but Twitchy replies that he doesn't drink coffee. So, Wolf disguises Twitchy and himself as sheep and the duo go ask Woolworth for help. When Wolf tells Woolworth he wants to know about Red, the sheep says he doesn't know a thing and never heard of it. So Wolf gives him 20 dollars, and Woolworth starts remembering about Red and says she is a "sweet gal" ("Not like that Bo Peep."). Annoyed, Wolf tells the sheep to focus, but after Woolworth says that he's not that curious, Wolf gives him another dollar. Woolworth asks if he has ever heard of Granny Puckett and says that she lives up high in the hills. So Wolf and Twitchy go looking for a cable car, and Wolf tells Twitchy that after their mission, they are grabbing a bite (getting something to eat) and the squirrel agrees, saying that sounds good. When Wolf tries listening to what the people in the cable car are talking about, he accidentally listens in on the conversation of two caterpillars. Then Wolf and Twitchy jump onto rocks and Twitchy sees Red and her friend Boingo talking in Boingo's cable car. Wolf says that Red is working for Granny and calls for Twitchy, but then Red falls and Twitchy quickly takes her picture as she is falling, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Then, Red falls on the branch Twitchy is on, breaking it off and sending Twitchy falling down. It turns out Twitchy has hung onto a shorter branch and is reaching for his camera, but he accidentally swallows it, falls in front of Red, and his mouth takes a picture of her. Then, Red encounters Wolf. As he's talking to Red, Twitchy is behind the bushes trying to fix his camera (that he managed to spit back out). As he's winding his camera to tyr and fix it, Wolf's tail gets caught and he yells in Red's face, scaring her away. Wolf and Twitchy try to find Red, but Wolf calls for a taxi instead and gets ahead of Red. Disappointed that he didn't get to ride with his boss, Twitchy growls in frustration. However, after Wolf gets off and tells Red to hand over her basket of goodies that she's going to take to her Granny's house, Red sprays Wolf with Wolf Away and beats him up using her Kung Fu skills, and then runs away holding her basket of goodies. Now mad, Wolf chases after her, but is defeated when he falls into a river. Later on, Wolf and Twitchy are tired out and Wolf says that they gotta get to Granny's house before Red does. Then Boingo shows up and asks if it's a surprise, if it's Red's birthday, or "some kind of shindig". Wolf says that it's a big surprise party and asks if he knows how to get there and Boingo says that he knows a shortcut. Wolf and Twitchy go through a dark cave and Wolf says that Boingo was worthless and that he wrote the directions on an easter egg that's very hard to read. Twitchy fears they are going to die in the cave, but Wolf tells Twitchy that that's what they said at the Alamo. Suddenly, two spooky eyes pop out and growl at the duo, who then run away and fall in water. Then, Wolf finds a way out. Twitchy tries telling Wolf that that's what he was trying to say, then sighs in frustration. The two then board a mining cart to get to Granny's cottage. When in a tunnel, Twitchy finds what he thinks is a box of candles, and when Wolf ask what kind of candle it is, Twitchy reads on the "candle", "Deen-a-mee-tay" and says it must be Italian (a reference to A Christmas Story). It turns out to be dynamite. Wolf and Twitchy have a tug of war over the stick of dynamite and they accidentally drop it, lighting more sticks of dynamite. throwing the sticks of dynamite out of the mine cart, with the dynamite exploding behind him and Twitchy.]]Scared, Wolf throws all of the sticks of dynamite out of the cart and behind the mine cart, and the dynamite lands on the tracks and explodes. After the duo have stopped the cart, another cart flies over them and Wolf hears Red scream, but doesn't know it's her. The two manage to get to Granny's house before Red, and Wolf disguises himself as Granny so he could catch the girl in the act of smuggling. He also throws Twitchy into the closet with the real Granny, who's all tied up. Cutting back to the present day, Twitchy comes and tells Nicky Flippers that he's got the pictures developed. Flippers looks at the pictures and shows Wolf a picture of him roaring, which makes Wolf feel humiliated. 's cup of coffee]] Near the film's climax, when the protagonists find out that the Goody Bandit is Boingo, Wolf tells Twitchy to never trust a bunny (like he said before). When the police and Nicky Flippers all leave, the four go outside and Wolf gives Twitchy a cup of coffee and tells him to drink it, and when he does, he goes crazy and races down the hill to warn the police about Red being captured by Boingo and his evil helpers known as the Evil Ski Team. Eventually, the police finally understood what Twitchy was trying to say (because at first, they couldn't understand him as the squirrel was talking rapidly). and Granny having a cup of tea with Wolf and Twitchy]]At the end of the movie, Red tells Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy that Kirk finally fulfilled his dream and is now traveling the world with the Happy Yodelers, his most favorite singing band. Then Nicky Flippers arrives and convinces the four to join him in the Happily Ever After Agency and they all accept. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil '']] In ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil, Twitchy returns. Instead of wearing his red vest, he wears a black T-shirt that reads "HEA" ("Happily Ever After"). Trivia * Twitchy was once rumored to be voiced by Todd Edwards, but it wasn't true. * He is similar to Hades from Hercules due to them being fast talkers. Gallery Twitchy.jpg Twitchy the squirrel.jpg Twitchy hoodwinked.png Twitchy squirrel hoodwinked too hood vs. evil.jpg Twitchy hyper hoodwinked too.jpg Twitchy hoodwinked 2.jpg|Twitchy in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters